


you are my angel

by wonusvts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It'll make sense, M/M, This is cute, i wrote this in like 25 minutes pls, just read it, kinda switched their dynamic a little but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: yuta is afraid of thunderstorms.that's it, that's the summary.





	you are my angel

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen and up bc I like to swear

the thunder roared in the background as yuta moved around the kitchen, trying to find those damned teabags.   
in the background, he could hear the tv serving as white noise to calm his nerves.  
once again, the thunder roared, and yuta could feel his hands trembling slightly as he picked up a box of teabags. he was being as quiet as he could be, seeing it was 1:16 am at that moment and he knew a certain someone he loved so dearly was sleeping just down the hall. 

regardless, he could feel tears stinging in his eyes and his breath was uneven as he inhaled. reaching behind him blindly, he retrieved a cup and filled it with water, ignoring the tears that were now at risk of staining the kitchen counter. the exact moment yuta dropped the teabag in the cup, was the moment the waterworks started. and at that moment he also knew he was fucked. yuta knew that once he started crying, it was a difficult task to calm back down. 

he dropped himself onto the ground, back against the counter, counting the seconds in-between the strikes of thunder. it was a trick his mum had taught him, back when he was a kid. every second is a kilometre.  
he tried to take a sip from his cup, but at the same moment he saw the lightning flash through the apartment and sobbed quite loudly.   
“shit” was his immediate reaction, knowing his boyfriend was a light sleeper and definitely heard him.   
yuta’s mind was already trying to come up with half-assed excuses as to why he’s upset, not wanting his precious boyfriend to find out that he, the one who promises to always protect the other, is scared of thunderstorms. it was just plain embarrassing. but still, he sat there on their kitchen floor, completely terrified. 

the thing that made him snap out of his “making excuses” mode, was the soft padding of socked feet against the wooden floor. sure enough, a few moments later, he heard a soft “yuta?” from the living room.   
sicheng was probably looking for the source of the noise, assuming he would find yuta sitting on the sofa or at the dining table. far from the truth.   
yuta closed his eyes and tried to wipe at his eyes with his sleeves in a haste, when he heard the call of his name again, this time right in front of him. the concerned tone in his baby’s voice broke his heart. 

“yuta what’s wrong? why are you upset?” sicheng whispered, not wanting to startle the other even more.   
yuta raised his head from where he was hiding behind his hands, teary eyes looking back at “his” sicheng. if the older’s heart broke earlier, sicheng’s positively evaporated the moment he saw his usually collected boyfriend in tears. the chinese boy let out a soft gasp and rushed to collect yuta in his arms.   
yuta felt one of sicheng’s hands on his head, smoothing through his hair in a calming motion. he had to admit he didn’t mind being babied by his younger boyfriend sometimes, he just wished the circumstances were different. a soft pair of lips pressed into his hair, close to his forehead, a sign of comfort along with whispered reassurances. 

“are you going to tell me what’s wrong? i’m worried about you.” were the next words he registered coming from sicheng. he looked up into the younger’s eyes and just as quickly averted his gaze again.   
“it’s nothing I-“ his sentence was stopped short by another strike of thunder, he hid in sicheng’s arms.   
“yuta love, are you scared of thunderstorms?” he asked in a soft tone, careful with treading into this topic, he knew how much the japanese boy loathed talking about his fears.   
“yes”, was the response yuta sighed out, letting his head drop even further onto sicheng’s chest.   
“you know, you could’ve told me this earlier. I could’ve been taking care of you during storms this entire time.” the younger’s voice never once wavered, an indication that he’s being absolutely serious.   
“I didn’t want to burden you, baby” yuta paused to inhale deeply “I love you and I want to protect you.”  
sicheng softly smiled at yuta, looking into his pretty eyes. he could tell the older one was trying to read his expressions.   
“I love you too, yuta. I want to be able to comfort you when you’re afraid. you can lean on me sometimes, I don’t mind, because I love you and this is a part of you and I want to know all of you. not only what you want others to know. you’re the most important person to me, please remember that.” sicheng looked at the other with a hopeful expression.   
the younger was rewarded with a soft kiss to his lips, lasting only a few seconds, but still as sweet as ever, the light pressure stinging his lips even after they had already pulled away.  
he noticed his japanese boyfriend was getting tired, his eyes fluttering open and closed every few seconds.   
before he could say anything, he heard a muffled “I won’t keep anything from you in the future, I promise.”   
sicheng intertwined yuta’s fingers with his own, and pulled him up, putting his arms around him.  
“let’s get you to bed, all those tears must have made you tired, angel.” 

safe to say sicheng tucked him into bed that night, pulling him into his arms to sleep. as soon as he heard yuta’s soft breath even out, he sighed in relief, kissing the other’s forehead softly.   
“goodnight, angel. I love you.” 

it was now 3:46 am, and they both felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi!  
> I'm preparing some longer fics so this is just something to water my writing crops. 
> 
> in the last line, the number 3:46 is actually a reference to yuta's hometown osaka! it's coordinates. there's another reference with numbers but i'm pretty sure you guys have seen it.
> 
> anyways!! this was written in approx. 25 minutes, so it kinda sucks.   
> english also isn't my native language so I TRIED. but yeah I hope you liked it if you read this uwu 
> 
> I tried to switch up their typical dynamic (in fics) a little and I'm pretty sure I kind of succeeded? 
> 
> twitter: @ncthoneys   
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/ncthoneys


End file.
